


Plans For The Evening

by WitheringFlorals



Series: WTNC Smut [1]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFlorals/pseuds/WitheringFlorals
Summary: Celyn, Lunaris' prized Hunter Lieutenant General, and Ezra find plans together for an evening.
Relationships: Ezra Lyon/Original Character(s), Hunter/Ezra Lyon
Series: WTNC Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724440
Kudos: 17





	Plans For The Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is the first smut fic I've ever written, but I wanted to start expanding my writing horizons, and thought I would test the waters with this. So here's my Hunter, Celyn, who uses they/them pronouns, and Ezra! They are in a polyamorous relationship with Finn, but this fic focuses on Celyn and Ezra. In the future I'll probably write something for all three of them together.

Ezra’s hands are warm and soft against my skin as he slips them under my shirt. I rest my forehead against his, smile widening into a grin before leaning in for a lazy, open-mouthed kiss. Both of my hands run through his soft curls of hair, playing with the wayward locks.

His grip on me tightens, and we back up, until I feel the end of the bed against the back of my thighs. Pulling him down with me, we land amongst the soft sheets. I can’t help but let out a laugh. The ease and comfort I feel here at home is like nothing else I’ve experienced.

Ezra presses a kiss against my collarbone, hand running along my sides.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, eyes sparkling and smile warm.

I shrug, and place my hand on top of his, “Nothing. I’m just…happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

 _You make me feel safe,_ I want to add, _you and Finn are the first family I’ve ever really had._

Ezra hums, the sound gentle, “I’m glad that you’re happy. I love seeing your smile.”

I can’t help but to smile at that, and he cups my cheek with a warm palm, drawing me in for another kiss.

I lean back on the bed, looking up as he sits up at the end of the bed. I nudge him with my foot.

“Finn’s going to be a while, yet,” I say.

Our vampire is in the Catacombs with his Clan, currently tied up with work, but with promises to join us later tonight.

Ezra grins, and as sweet as this Angel is, there’s that delightfully wicked look.

“Hm, do have any plans for what to do while we wait?” He asks, faux innocent.

I shrug, “I might. My only question is if you’ll say yes to those plans.”

He leans in, his lips brushing down my neck, his breath hot against my skin.

“ _Yes,_ ” he purrs into my ear.

My body shudders as he nips at my earlobe, and I wrap my arms around him, my fingers making quick work on the clasps of his vest, peeling it off of him.

He’s being distracting, and my concentration wanes as I feel his lips kiss and tug at the skin of my neck. Just as he draws colour to my prickling, flushed skin, he draws a gasp from my lips.

I pull his shirt off slowly, showing off his freckle-kissed shoulders, and I splay my hands across his now bare chest. Pulling him close, I tilt his head, exposing the column of his throat. I trace a finger down it, sending a shiver through him, before working my way down it with lips and tongue.

His face is that wonderful flushed red when I’m finished. Lowering myself, I tug and suck on the skin of his collarbone, until the skin darkens, leaving a mark.

Just as Finn has marked us with our matching biting scars that we never have healed over, these marks stay littered over our bodies until times fades them away. It isn’t long before new ones are added in their place.

I lie back on the bed, sinking into the sheets. Ezra straddles me, his slender, clever hands making quick work of the buttons on my shirt. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he leans down, pinning my arms to the bed, and is met with no resistance.

He presses a kiss between my breasts, and works his way down in a line. I rake my nails against his back gently. His hair brushes against my skin, and it’s silky soft to the touch.

Ezra raises his head, and I am transfixed in his blazing gaze. Those beautiful emerald eyes now turned dark, pupils dilated with arousal. My heart flutters at the sight.

I sit up, running my thumb along his bottom lip, which is plush beneath my touch. I kiss him once, it’s something quick, almost chaste, before grinning and diving in for more. I kiss him again, and again, nothing lazy about my efforts now.

He tugs on my bottom lips with his teeth, biting but not hard enough to draw blood. Lips burning and throbbing, my mouth begins to pool as his hands roam and caress my body.

Having to catch my breath, we pull apart, and we share each other’s air, feeling lightheaded.

Fingers hot as he slips them into the waistband of my pants, he pulls them off, discarding them with the other pile of clothes littering the floor.

Sitting back, he presses his hands against my bare thighs, fingers ghosting along my skin.

I wet my lips, the taste of him lingering on my tongue.

He caresses my inner thigh, which quakes in response to his touch. My palms are starting to become slick with sweat as I grip the bedsheets.

His fingers brush against my clit, the cloth of my underclothes still between him and I. Rolling my hips, I encourage the touch. I can feel warmth pool, wetting the fabric of my underwear.

He continues with the light, teasing strokes, and I swallow, craving more. He glances up at me, knowing exactly what he’s doing as he flashes that wicked grin again.

I sit up, and pull him up to me, wrapping one leg around his waist. I can feel his erection through the fabric of his pants.

I dig into the waistband of his trousers with one hand, using the other to push him onto the bed, which he does so willingly.

I tug his pants off in one fluid motion, his underthings coming off with them. Running my hands up and down his thighs, I delight in watching his breath stutter and gasp. Lowering myself, and press wet, hot kisses along his inner thigh, tugging and sucking the soft, supple skin until it’s dark and flushed.

Bending my head down, I lick one sinful stroke along his cock, tip to base, my fingers pressing hard into his thighs.

Ezra bites back a moan, but I want to hear him, so I do it again. I get my wish.

“ _Celyn…_ ”

My name has never sounded better coming from his lips, interwoven with a moan.

I dip my thumbs into the band of my underwear, sliding them off slowly, making sure he’s watching. He is, attentively.

Once the final piece of clothing has joined the haphazard pile of discarded things, Ezra grabs my hips, pulling me closer.

I run my fingers through his hair, grabbing a fistful of it. It’s silky in my grasp. Pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against his neck, I breath in his scent. It’s sweet, something vanilla mixed with the herbs he works with all day in his shop.

One of his hands works and massages my breast, fingers tracing and pinching my nipple. He rakes his nails along my back with his other hand, sending shivers through me that all collect at the space between my thighs.

Pulling back, chest heaving, feeling my heartbeat racing through me, he watches me through heavy lidded eyes. I spread my legs apart, inviting him in, and place my hands on either side of his hips, helping guide him.

His fingers press hard into my skin during the slow insertion, and I watch as his cock sinks into me. He rolls his hips, and I let out a stuttered gasp, digging into his skin.

Pushing me back onto the bed, I wrap both legs around him. He holds himself up with his arms, and I ran my fingers along them, making him smile.

Ezra thrusts, and I can’t help but moan in pleasure. I wrap my arms around him, kissing him, running my tongue along his lips.

He sets the pace, slow at first, each sensation rocking through me with each roll of our hips. I run my hands along his chest and back, feeling his overheating skin starting to prickle with sweat.

We rock in sync together as he picks up the pace. My head feels warm and fuzzy, like coming home from the tavern after a glass too many of wine. I feel lost, drowning in the pleasure and sensation of _him._

As much as my want for him is something carnal, when I meet his eyes, the only thing blooming in my chest is _love._

“I love you,” I stutter, because I can never tell him enough.

His arms shake as I kiss his neck again, running a hand through his hair as our hips move in rhythm.

I shift our position, both of us sitting up, and feel his legs wrap around me. He leans in, lips brushing against my ear.

“I love you too,” his voice is huskier than normal, hoarse with pleasure.

He holds me close, one hand massaging my breast again as we continue grinding together.

I press my forehead against his shoulder, nails dug into his back, letting out breathy whimpers and moans.

I clench, and Ezra lets out a sharp inhale at the sensation, briefly losing our rhythm.

I pull my hips down harder, taking over control, and speeding us up. Running my hands all over his body, I can feel his thighs tremble against me.

“I…” he stutters, and swallows hard, “I’m close.”

“I know,” I rasp, smiling to myself, not slowing down.

He grabs my hair, fingers intertwined in it, grip hard. His eyelashes flutter close, unable to keep his eyes open for much longer. Soft, beautiful lips part as he lets out shaky gasps.

Our pace in frantic, unsteady now. Just a desperate mess of want and desire.

“Celyn…” he says my name like it’s a plea, and I feel my body tingle with arousal, and I know that I’m close.

Wrapping my arms around Ezra, I hold him tight to me. Though he can hardly keep his eyes open, he looks at me, and I smile.

I rock my hips, feeling him inside of me, drawing out a moan from him, his hands shaking as he holds onto me.

His breath is hot as he pants against my shoulder, and as I thrust my hips, the pressure building inside of me rapidly approaches its tipping point. My toes curl, and I pull him deeper inside of me with my legs which are still wrapped around him.

His final thrust sends me pouring over the edge, pulsating shockwaves rippling through me.

His name spills from my lips as I come. Dissolved in pleasure, the world goes white for a moment.

As I rock my hips, riding through the sensation, he lets out a strangled gasp, burying his head in my chest as he reaches his own orgasm. I can feel his cock twitching inside of me as he comes.

Panting and slick with sweat, I lie back on the bed, head dizzy with bliss. Ezra carefully pulls out, his whole body flushed and sweaty. He runs his fingers through his hair, looking down at me, his eyes warm and still heavy.

I can still feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest, but it’s beginning the process of slowing down.

Ezra crawls up next to me in bed, letting out a content, breathy sigh. I wrap my arms around him, and press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He cuddles up to me, head on my shoulder, and I lean into him. I’m still drunk off pleasure, but exhaustion tinges at the corner of my mind.

“I take it you liked my evening plans?” I phrase it as a question, even if I already know the answer.

“Hm, I almost always love your plans,” he tells me.

I squint my eyes, “ _Almost_ always?”

Ezra laughs, the sound warming my heart, “I like these types of plans. Any other plan of yours that doesn’t involve us having sex usually just worries me.”

“I don’t make stupid, danger plans that often.”

Even as the words leave my mouth, I’m smiling, because I know it’s a lie.

“Make more plans like these,” Ezra requests.

I hold him closer, and press one hand over his heart, feeling his heartbeat.

“You know I will,” I promise.

He places his hand overtop of mine, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

“You’re wonderful, you know,” he tells me, his smile so bright and beautiful it’s like looking into the sun.

“If you believe so, then it must be true,” I tell him.

“I don’t believe,” he corrects, “I know.”

He kisses me, and it’s so sweet and gentle my heart aches.

I hold him tight to me, and realize that I want this feeling forever.


End file.
